


The Golden Rule

by swtalmnd



Series: Divine Intervention [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apparently It's a Series Now, First Kiss, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: After the bar, Dean & Cas talk on the car ride home. Dean was not prepared for any part of this conversation, but he gets with the program eventually.





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a series because I'm doing this challenge, idk, maybe I'll smush it all together into one fic later. This is really Oceaxe's fault for making me like Destiel in the first place, anyway. Hmph.

The ride to the motel was tense, Castiel leveling that unnerving stare on Dean as though he could see into Dean's soul.

"Wait. Can you see into my soul?" asked Dean, eyes meeting intent blue before resolutely turning back to the road.

"Mmhm. Your soul shines despite the damage and filth," Cas said. "I am learning to read your moods. Why is it different, wanting to be penetrated rather than do the penetrating?"

Dean is glad he's not drinking anymore. "It just is," he said defensively, and then he sighed and mumbled, "Lettin' someone take care of me for once."

"From what I have observed, you are a very caring lover," said Castiel. "I have wondered what it would be like."

"Well, you know the golden rule, Cas. Do unto others and all that." Dean knew that was from the Bible, not that he had any idea whether the version in Castiel's head matched what he'd read.

"Does this mean you will wish to penetrate me in turn?" asked Castiel, apparently having decided that he was definitely going to fuck Dean.

Dean coughed. "Ah, maybe another time, sure," he said, blushing. "Look, are you really sure you're into this? You seem so..."

"I assure you, my enthusiasm is genuine and reflected in the state of my penis," said Castiel calmly. "Should I show you?"

"Later," said Dean roughly, trying to keep his own dick down. "Why don't you tell me why you pulled me out of that bar first?"

"Oh, yes." Castiel blinked, and Dean let the words wash over him, storing up the details in the part of his brain that learned things for hunts while the rest of him contemplated the idea of it, the reality of Castiel wanting him as more than a pawn or a means to an end, but as a man.

Dean parked and turned his baby off, shifting so he could look at Cas. "What does it mean?" he asked, and then seeing Castiel's face added, "that you want to fuck me?"

Castiel's mouth snapped shut and his head tilted, birdlike and curious. "It means that I have come to love you more than any other of my Father's creations, I suppose."

Dean flushed red to the tips of his ears, feeling hot all over. "You, uh. Okay, then." He had no idea how to cope with such a statement, the weight of honesty in Castiel's words that meant more than any kind of chick flick moment. "I guess this is it. I, uh. I got my own room."

"I will take exquisite care with both your corporeal form and your soul," said Castiel seriously.

Dean swallowed.

Cas put his hand out and tugged Dean close, and with a whoosh of air they were in the room, on the bed. "I locked the car," he said.

Dean was surprised into a laugh, and after that a kiss seemed natural. Castiel's lips were firm and strong, stubble rough against Dean's skin. 

It felt divine.


End file.
